


I'm Dreaming of Tearing You Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood Kink, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Murderers, Violence, all the things you usually get with serial killer aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Frederick Chilton is a serial killer. So is Nevada Ramirez. They are fans of each other's work, and communicate via personal ads. They decide to meet IRL and shenanigans happen. And by shenanigans, I mean murder and kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr, so yeah. Woooooo

Frederick Chilton sat down at his desk, careful not spill any of his coffee, and smiled to himself as he leaned back into the chair. It had been a good night. His quote-unquote friend had left him another gift, this time in the form of some very graphic photographs that arrived in the mail yesterday afternoon. Gore and death didn’t really do anything for Frederick unless he was the one making it happen, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He took a sip of his coffee and eyed his computer. Maybe he had another message… It wouldn’t hurt to look.

Frederick carefully set his coffee mug down and turned on his laptop, waiting patiently as it booted up. He clicked on his favorite browser and typed in the address for the Craigslist, clicking on the missed connections section of the personal ads. He scrolled down the page, his eyes scanning the various links, until he found the one he was looking for.

_Trujillo looking for a doctor_

Frederick smiled and clicked on the link, quickly reading through the message.

_I hope you enjoyed the pictures. They’re worth a thousand words, but we both know that the real thing is better. Maybe we can meet and discuss our hobby in person._

Frederick straightened up, keeping his eyes on the message. They had been talking through the personals for a little over a month, but no one had ever mentioned meeting in person. The thought sent a flutter through Frederick’s stomach, and he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from turning upwards. He leaned forward again, and made a new post on the website. He sat at the keyboard for a second, considering his words, and then began to type.

_I loved your photos, you have quite the aesthetic eye. I especially liked the one of the park in the middle of the city. The one you took near the pond. It’s beautiful during sunset._

Frederick read over his words, deciding that they were pretentious enough to be ignored by the masses, and clicked post. He picked up his coffee and took another sip, and exited out of the browser.

\---

In New York City, Nevada Ramirez was sitting in the driver’s seat of his SUV. He was parked in an alley, looking down at the tiny screen of his phone. He had been refreshing the page on his web browser for the last couple minutes, his frown becoming more apparent when no new messages popped up. There was a thumping coming from the back, and he sighed as he lowered his phone.

“Ay, shut up back there,” he yelled. The thumping grew louder, and was followed by a muffled whimper. Nevada rolled his eyes and dropped his phone into the cup holder. He opened the door and got out, walking casually to the back, hitting the sides of the truck lightly as he walked. He glanced behind him quickly before opening the back door. He looked down at the young man who was bound and gagged in his trunk. The man looked up at Nevada and his eyes widened in fear. Nevada shook his head and pulled a small bottle from inside his jacket. He poured some onto a rag and looked at the man.

“You know, I’m trying to make this as comfortable for you as possible, but you’re making it very difficult,” Nevada said. He pressed the rag to the man’s face, and held him still as he tried to struggled against it. After a few seconds, the man slumped against the floor of the truck. Nevada nodded and tossed the bottle and rag beside him, and stepped back, closing the door.

Nevada got back into the car and picked up his phone. He refreshed the page, and smiled when he saw the message that Frederick Chilton had posted. He read it quickly, his smile spreading even more. The good doctor has agreed to meet, in person. Nevada laughed and started the engine. 

“Looks like we’re going on a road trip, _amigo_ ,” he called to the back as he drove out of the alley. He slipped his sunglasses on over his eyes and glanced at the clock. He should make it to Baltimore just before sundown, which gave him plenty of time to meet the doctor. He felt a rush of excitement go through him as he thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as far as the actual killing part, I kept it to a minimum. Not too graphic, I guess????

Frederick sat at the bench overlooking the pond. It was a nice day. It wasn’t too hot, and there was a light breeze that rustled the leaves in the trees softly. He watched as a young couple walked by slowly, hand in hand, and smiled to himself. His eyes followed the movements of the young man, and he briefly wondered what it would feel like to have his blood flowing over his hands as he watched the light leave his eyes. That was his favorite part; knowing that he was the last thing any of his victims saw.

Shaking his head, Frederick focused his gaze back on the pond. The sun was just beginning to set, and the water was glistening in the light. Frederick began fidgeting, tapping his fingers lightly against his thigh. He glanced at his watch. It was ten minutes to seven o’clock. The sun was dipping lower in the sky, creating a canvas of oranges and pinks on the horizons. 

Frederick took a deep breath and looked around. There didn’t seem to be anyone in his general vincinty. He frowned. Was he getting stood up? He ran his hand through his hair, and let out a frustrated sigh. Obviously this was his fault. He had misinterpreted what was said and now he looked like a fool. Just as he was about to get up and call it quits, someone sat down next to him on the bench.

Frederick glanced sideways at him. Dark clothes, dark hair, ridiculous leather jacket. The other man stared straight ahead, but Frederick noticed him sneaking quick looks at him as well. Frederick frowned. He moved to get up but the man looked at him, tilting his head a little.

“Did you really like the photos I sent you?” the man asked. Frederick noticed he had a faint accent. 

Frederick turned to face the man, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. “Oh, yes, they were lovely. Thank you so much,” he replied quietly. The other man smiled and leaned back against the bench.

“Sorry I was a little late. I’m not from around here, and ‘park with the pond’ is a little bit vague,” he said. He looked back at Frederick, and Frederick shifted a little as the man let his gaze drag slowly over Frederick’s body. “My name’s Nevada.”

“I’m Frederick,” Frederick replied. 

“Frederick…” Nevada repeated softly, almost as if he was testing how the name felt on his tongue. He looked back at Frederick. “Well, Frederick, I have a surprise for you.”

“For me?” Frederick asked. Nevada nodded and stood up, motioning for Frederick to follow him.

“Yeah, I figured this was a special occasion. He’s in the back of my truck,” Nevada told him. Frederick’s stomach fluttered at the word ‘he.’ He couldn’t help the swell of excitement within him as he followed Nevada away from the pond.

Nevada led him towards the back of the park, where people rarely leave their cars, seeing how it was far away from the paths and benches. Nevada waited at the trunk as Frederick approached and winked at him as he opened the door. Frederick let out a small ‘oh’ as he saw the young man laying motionless on the floor of the truck. He looked at Nevada, who was waiting for a reaction, and smiled. Nevada returned it, and looked at the man.

“I hope it’s okay, I was kind of in a rush,” he explained softly.

Frederick shook his head and stepped closer. “No, he’s perfect,” he replied just as softly. He ran his fingers through the man’s hair softly, inhaling deeply at the feel. He pulled back and looked at Nevada. “We can bring him to my house, I have a room.” Nevada nodded and shut the door.

Once they arrived back at Frederick’s house, the sun had fully set and it was dark enough to carry the man in without being seen. Not that he was too worried about that, Frederick’s house was pretty secluded. Frederick directed Nevada to a room downstairs, where Frederick had a room set-up for moments like these. It was a sanitary white, with tile flooring, some counters, and a table set up in the middle of the room. They lay the man down on it, and Nevada slapped him a few times to wake him up. The man’s eyes fluttered open, and it took a second for the realization and the panic to set in. Frederick picked up a knife from one of the counters, and looked at Nevada, gesturing towards the man.

“He’s all yours, _mi amor_. My gift, to you,” Nevada said, smiling.

Frederick smiled and approached the man, who struggled against his bonds. Normally, he would take his time, and relish in the noises that he drug out of his victims, but the way Nevada had been looking at him since they came down made him want to get it over with quickly. Frederick pulled the man up from the table, looking him over. He smiled slightly as he pressed the knife against his throat. One quick cut, that's all it took. The man slumped to the ground, terrified eyes looking from Frederick to Nevada as blood gushed from his neck. Frederick leaned over him, and watched as the light died from his eyes. He dropped the knife carelessly to the floor, and straightened up, looking at the table. Blood had gotten on it, and Frederick dragged his fingers through it slowly, breathing heavily as he turned around to look at Nevada.

Frederick saw the moment Nevada’s gaze turned predatory, and heard the growl escape from his throat as Nevada pulled Frederick towards him and pressed their lips together. The kiss was hot and messy, and open-mouthed as Frederick and Nevada moaned against each other, hands pulling and pushing. Nevada tangled his fingers into Frederick’s hair and tugged harshly, illicting a loud moan from Frederick. He pulled Frederick’s head back, exposing his throat, and began sucking and biting the skin. Frederick breathed out Nevada’s name, and pushed his hands up under his shirt, dragging his fingernails down his sides. He pushed the shirt up, and Nevada pulled away momentarily to allow Frederick to pull it off, discarding it carelessly to the floor. Frederick’s shirt soon followed, and Nevada began backing him up until the back of his legs hit the table’s edge. Nevada pulled away, breathing heavily, his hands dragging down the his torso.

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly, almost reverently. Frederick shuddered and let out a breathy moan as Nevada’s hands dipped below the waistline of his pants. Nevada tugged them down harshly, not bothering to unbutton or unzip them, and stroked Frederick’s dick slowly as he pressed his chest against Frederick’s. He licked a stripe up Frederick’s neck, and sucked his earlobe in between his lips softly before letting go. “Turn around.”

Frederick complied and turned around, his hands gripping the edge of the table. He felt Nevada’s hand ghost slowly down his bac, stopping at his waist. He was about to say something when he heard Nevada drop to his knees. Nevada spread his ass cheeks and Frederick let out a surprised whimper when he felt Nevada’s teeth scrape against his entrance. His tongue pushed against it and circled the tight ring of muscle lazily, causing a stream of incoherent babbling to fall from Frederick’s mouth. Nevada hummed quietly to himself, and pushed his tongue further into Frederick, before pulling back. Frederick whined loudly at the loss of contact, but was shushed by Nevada as he pushed a finger in instead.

Frederick moaned obscenely and pushed back against Nevada’s finger, trying to get some kind of friction out of it. Nevada held his hips steady as he slowly inserted another finger, murmuring things in what Frederick guessed was Spanish as he stretched him slowly.

“Goddammit, Nevada, just fuck me already,” Frederick hissed. He heard Nevada laugh and felt his lips against his lower back as he pulled his fingers out. The sound of Nevada unzipping his pants slowly filled his ears, and he sucked in a deep breath as he felt Nevada’s dick pressing against his entrance. He clenched his eyes shut as Nevada pushed in, the sensation a perfect combination of pain and pleasure. Nevada stilled for a moment before thrusting hard and deep, ripping a loud groan from Frederick’s throat. Frederick’s grip on the table tightened, and he let his head drop to the table, his cheek resting in a small pool of blood. He licked his lips and could taste the metallic tang of the blood, and he moaned softly. Nevada leaned over him as he continued thrusting, his forehead resting against Frederick’s shoulder. One of Nevada’s hands let go of Frederick’s hips, slowly moving to the front before wrapping itself around Frederick’s dick, pumping and stroking in time with Nevada’s thrust. Frederick lifted his head and let out a lewd moan. Nevada sunk his teeth into Frederick’s neck at the same moment he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, and Frederick gasped loudly as his orgasm rushed over his body. He felt Nevada’s hip stutter, and Nevada groaned against his neck as he came, his grip on Frederick’s hip tight enough to leave bruises.

Nevada kissed the back of Frederick’s neck softly as he came down, slowly pulling out. Frederick winced at the sensation, and straightened slowly, and turned around. Nevada kissed him languidly, his hand rising to wipe some of the blood off Frederick’s cheek. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it gently.

“I have to go back to New York,” he said quietly, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. “Do you want me to help clean up?”

Frederick shook his head and pulled his own pants up. “No, you should go. I know someone who would appreciate this kid’s corpse,” he said. He looked back at Nevada and kissed him again, sucking gently on his bottom lip as he pulled away. “But we should definitely do this again some time.”

Nevada smiled and nodded, before picking his shirt up off the floor and heading for the stairs. Frederick watched him leave, smiling slightly to himself. It’s gonna be nice having a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's that.... hope y'all enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i could've fit this whole story into one part, but i'm tired and lazy, so the second half will be up sometime tomorrow.


End file.
